trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Supa Saints
Supa Saints are a Scottish team currently playing in the Scottish Premierleague Club Honours and Records *Honours **Division 4.2 Second Place 3 **Division 3.1 Third Place 4 **Division 2.1 Second Place 10 **Scottish Virtual League I *Records **Most league goals in one season: 22 by Mauro Corti in Season 10 **Most league assists in one season: 12 by Martin Winton in Seasons 4 and 6 **Most appearances: 220 by Greg Gair **Most goals: 75 by Mauro Corti **Most assists: 62 by Martin Winton **Best average rating: 6.89 by Napoleon Bendiksen on season 5 **Record transfer fee paid: 136,581,251 to Fantastiko for Nikolay Denev on season 9 **Record transfer fee received: 185,525,000 from Brighton United for Fernando Elson on season 9 **Most capped player: Kamel Kowalski - 1 West Indies **Highest Home Attendance: 33,992 - Toyko Thistle 07.05.08 (2-1) **Most League wins in a season: 19, Season 10 **Most League defeats in a season: 14, Season 6 **Most League draws in a season: 13, Season 5 **Longest unbeaten league run: 24, Season 4 **Most Goals Scored in a season: 58, Season 4 and Season 7 **Most Goals Conceded in a season: 62, Season 5 Club History 05.7.06 Club founded 12.7.06 Club makes first league debut winning 2-1 to Sauzee 20.7.06 National Cup Debut, Supa Saints lose to Greenock Hearts Division 4-1 in 2nd round 13.9.06 Finish Second and go up in First Season from Division4.Group2 05.10.06 Saints go out in the first round of the Scottish Cup. 29.11.06 Record 24nd straight win/draw in league game. 06.12.06 Struggled to a 4th place in 3.1, but promoted due to a technicality. 13.12.06 Began life in Div 2 Grp 1 with a 2-1 loss away to Dunfermline. 21.12.06 First ever win in a cup game versus Deveronale FC 5 5-3 in first round. 25.12.06 Knocked out of the Scottish Cup at round 2. 28.02.07 Draw in final game and result means we stay in Division 2.1 12.03.07 Saints knocked out of Scottish Cup at the second round. 18.05.07 Secured a place in the Second Division . 26.07.07 Knocked out of the Scottish Cup at Round 4, the furthest we've reached. 19.08.07 Finished 5th in the Division 2.1 04.09.07 Saints Win the Scottish Virtual League. 11.10.07 Saints lose 2-1 in Scottish Cup 3rd round to Hibees (Division 4) 07.11.07 Saints finish 10th in Division 2.1 after a poor finish in the league 10.01.08 Saints knocked out of Scottish Cup in the 4th round. 30.01.08 Saints finish season 5th on with their most games won ever, least goals conceded ever and highest position ever. 30.01.08 Saints record equal 2nd best defensive record in Division 2.1 with only 25 GC, equal to Grange Town (Season 9), Perth City (Season 8) and behind Arabest FC (Season 4) 23.04.08 Saints lost to Dindee Yoonited on the final day of the season to lose top spot and automatic promotion. 23.04.08 Saints beat the current record of least goals conceded conceding only 22, but Dunfermline conceded only 18. Also a new high in points, goal difference, highest ever position, most wins and joint least defeats. 25.04.08 Saints won their playoff versus Scottish Central United Men 3-2 to move up to Division 1.1. 30.04.08 Saints won their first ever Premier League game 1-0 away to Dunfermline Athletic, the team who beat them to promotion last season. 02.05.08 Saints top Division 1.1 for the first time in their history following a heroic 4-0 thrashing of Tangerines. League Records Season 3 1 Sazuee 34 18 10 6 85 48 64 2 Supa Saints 34 17 11 6 54 35 62 3 Scotch Pie FC 34 18 7 9 58 41 61 4 livingston 34 15 15 4 50 24 60 Season 4 2 Sazuee 34 21 5 8 67 35 68 3 PaisleyHearts 34 17 7 10 47 39 58 4 Supa Saints 34 15 11 8 58 48 56 5 Dunfermline Athletic 34 14 12 8 65 51 54 6 Falkirk Football Club 34 15 7 12 54 55 52 Season 5 12 Gavlea Celtic 34 10 13 11 59 59 43 13 Doonhamers 34 11 8 15 46 57 41 14 Supa Saints 34 9 13 12 41 62 40 15 Stranraer Paradise 34 9 11 14 43 65 38 16 kincardine gers 34 8 12 14 51 67 36 Season 6 11 real hoops (P) 34 12 7 15 43 45 43 12 CaleyThistleOnline 34 11 10 13 41 54 43 13 Supa Saints 34 10 10 14 39 46 40 14 Queen of the South 34 9 8 17 47 57 35 15 supermo 34 8 11 15 62 77 35 Season 7 3 Grange Town (P) 34 19 4 11 58 52 61 4 Perth United (P) 34 16 12 6 50 36 60 5 Supa Saints 34 17 5 12 58 46 56 6 Mid Madrid F.C ® 34 14 10 10 51 42 52 7 Bainsford Albion 34 11 13 10 37 32 46 Season 8 8 Rutherglen Clyde (P) 34 14 8 12 53 56 50 9 glasgow seltic 34 14 7 13 57 45 49 10 Supa Saints 34 13 9 12 54 46 48 11 CSKA DEANKE 34 14 6 14 45 43 48 12 real hoops 34 11 10 13 39 36 43 Season 9 3 Real Sosobad 34 20 6 8 63 33 66 4 Tain Saint Duthus (P) 34 16 12 6 54 33 60 5 Supa Saints 34 16 11 7 48 25 59 6 Arabest Utd 83 FC (P) 34 15 9 10 60 45 54 7 The Tims 34 14 12 8 40 33 54 Season 10 1 Dunfermline Athletic FC 34 20 8 6 46 18 68 2 Supa Saints 34 19 9 6 53 22 66 3 Tain Saint Duthus 34 19 9 6 56 36 66 4 Arabest Utd 83 FC 34 17 10 7 43 26 61 Player History Top Scorer Season 3 = Nick Irvine (8), Liam Kennedy (9) and Willie Johnston (11) Season 4 = Jamie McNeil (12), Liam Kennedy (13) and Willie Johnston (14) Season 5 = Liam Kennedy (4), Nick Irvine(5) and Willie Johnston (18) Season 6 = Martin Winton (6), Nick Irvine (6) Jamie McNeil (7) and Willie Johnston (8) Season 7 = John Thomson, Jamie McNeil, Martin Winton (7), Willie Johnston (11), and Mauro Corti (14) Season 8 = John Thomson (8), Søren Hegelund (9) and Mauro Corti (19) Season 9 = Liam Easton (6), John Thomson (9) and Mauro Corti (18) Season 10 = John Thomson (7), Søren Hegelund (8) and Mauro Corti (22) Most Assists ''' Season 3 = Morten Poulsen (6), Edmond Ipsen (7) and Liam Kennedy (9) Season 4 = Greg Gair (5), Liam Kennedy (10) and Martin Winton (12) Season 5 = Nick Irvine, Martin Winton, Napoleon Bendiksen (4) and Jamie McNeil (9) Season 6 = Willie Johnston (7), Jamie McNeil (10) and Martin Winton (12) Season 7 = Luisao, Nick Irvine, Partick Riordan, Willie Johnston, Mauro Corti (4) and Martin Winton (9) Season 8 = Nick Irvine (7), Greg Gair and Martin Winton (9) Season 9 = Martin Winton, Christoffer Mogensen (5), Liam Easton (6) and Søren Hegelund (7) Season 10 = Martin Winton, Mauro Corti (7) and Liam Easton (8) '''Best Productivity Season 3 = Edmond Ipsen (11), Willie Johnston (15) and Liam Kennedy (18) Season 4 = Willie Johnston (16), Jamie McNeil (17) and Liam Kennedy (23) Season 5 = Martin Winton (7), Jamie McNeil (12) and Willie Johnston (21) Season 6 = Willie Johnston (15), Jamie McNeil (17) and Martin Winton (18) Season 7 = Willie Johnston (15), Martin Winton (16) and Mauro Corti (18) Season 8 = Søren Hegelund (12), Martin Winton (14) and Mauro Corti (20) Season 9 = Søren Hegelund (11), Liam Easton (12) and Mauro Corti (22) Season 10 = John Thomson (12), Liam Easton (13) and Mauro Corti (29) Highest Average Rating Season 3 = Napoleon Bendiksen (5.81), Shaun Kaczan (6.15) and Nick Irvine (6.26) Season 4 = Luisao da Silva (5.87), Martin Winton (5.89) and Napoleon Bendiksen (6.4) Season 5 = Willie Johnston (5.77), Luisao da Silva (5.83) and Napoleon Bendiksen (6.89) Season 6 = Luisao da Silva (5.90), Martin Winton (6.06) and Napoleon Bendiksen (6.19) Season 7 = Martin Winton (5.74), Mauro Corti (6.29), and Christopher Cowie (6.53) Season 8 = Søren Hegelund (6.13), Martin Winton (6.33) and Christoper Cowie (6.34) Season 9 = Christopher Cowie (6.16), Nikolay Denev (6.27) and Graham Miller (6.67) Season 10 = Nikolay Denev (6.41), Christopher Cowie (6.52)and Kamel Kowalski (6.66) Saints Player Of The Year Season 3 = Liam Kennedy Season 4 = Napoleon Bendiksen Season 5 = Napoleon Bendiksen Season 6 = Martin Winton Season 7 = Mauro Corti Season 8 = Fernando Elson Season 9 = Mauro Corti Season 10 = Nikolay Denev Most Improved Player Season 3 = Shaun Kaczan Season 4 = Martin Winton Season 5 = Alistair McCormack Season 6 = Paul Fletcher Season 7 = Søren Hegelund and Christoffer Mogensen Season 8 = Søren Hegelund Season 9 = Graham Miller Season 10 = Liam Easton Notable Former Players *Australia **Fernando Elson *Belgium **Brike Bayens *Brazil **Luisao *Denmark **Napoleon Bendiksen **Edmond Ipsen **Morten Poulsen **Clement Bølling *Portugal **Gary Gonzalez *Scotland **Nick Irvine **Patrick Riordan **Willie Johnston **Jamie McNeil **Liam Kennedy Stadium Supa Bowl has been the home of Supa Saints since Season 3, and has developed from a 7,500 shack into the 34,000 capacity theatre that it currently is. The youth development program and training ground are also under development, as they strive to keep up with the best in Scotland by producing more and more talented youths, as well as continuosly improving their current team. Colours The traditional home colours of Supa Saints are blue and white strips, however for the first season the colours were Orange and Blue. It is unknown as to how exactly the colours blue and white were chosen. Current Squad *Goalkeepers **1. Graham Miller **13. David MacDonald **97. Fraser Weir *Outfielders **2. Kamel Kowalski **3. Greg Gair **4. Christopher Cowie **5. Nikolay Denev **6. Liam Easton **7. John Thomson **8. Christoffer Mogensen **9. Mauro Corti **10. Søren Hegelund **11. Tadg Peebles **12. Martin Winton **14. Brian Mackie **15. Brian Marshall *Youths **75. Darren Gibson **76. Brian Wilson **77. Barry Reynolds **78. Allan Conroy **79. Andrew Cole **80. Liam Main **81. Alan Smith **82. Gary Diamond **83. Daniel Campbell **84. Lee McGregor **85. Matther Smith **86. Kevin Booth **87. Stewart McCunnie **88. Joseph Whittaker **89. Mark Kelly **90. Neil Mulgrew **91. Ross Grant **92. Kris Wilson **93. Alistair Fraser **94. Paul Fleming **95. Kevin Smith **96. Mark Beith **98. Darren Beattie **99. Christopher McFadden Category:Football Clubs Category:Scottish Football Clubs